


Day 1: Steve's Sweater

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Hates His Sweater, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Cute Selfies, Deal With It, Gen, M/M, Penguins Are Cute, Steve Giving Presents, Steve Is A Cutey, Sweaters, Too Gay Fo You, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, tony is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Steve is a cutey who decides to buy Christmas sweaters for all the Avengers.





	

Bucky was curled up on the couch reading and enjoying the peace and quiet. It wasn't very often you found yourself alone in the Avengers tower so Bucky tended to make the most of it. 

He glanced up as movement caught in his peripheral vision and found that it had started to snow. He'd been waiting for it all day, having woken up sensing that it was present.  Steve had gotten stupidly excited when he'd told him. He'd been hoping for a white christmas. 

"Hey Buck!" Bucky looked up as Steve entered the living room with a shiny bag that was full of parcels, and couldn't help but stare at the hideous sweater that he was wearing. It was bright green and had a snowman on the front with what he was guess were supposed to be snowflake. "Nice sweater." He stated dryly, but Steve simply grinned. "You seen Tony? I have something for him." Bucky shrugged. "The lab I'm guessing." _That's where he normally hides._ Steve was off in a flash. 

Just as Bucky had suggested Tony was down there tinkering with one of his suits. _Shocker._ "Hey Tones! I have a present for you!" Tony looked up and smiled at his doting boyfriend. "It's not Christmas yet Cap." Steve shrugged, pulling the parcel out of the bag he'd been carrying. 

Tony opened up the present to find a bright red sweater. He pulled it out to get a better look and found that it had a reindeer's head on it and bells on each antler. "Uh, wow." He said taking it in. "That's... it sure is something." Steve was grinning at him with excitement. "You like it? I've got one for everyone!" Somehow he couldn't imagine the other taking so kindly to that. "Wow, thanks Steve. It's... great." 

Steve watched him expectantly and Tony grudgingly pulled the sweater on over his head. He had to resist the urge to scratch at the back of his neck where the material was rubbing his skin. Steve beamed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You look handsome." He declared and Tony put on the best smile he could muster. He felt ridiculous.

He grabbed hold of Tony and dragged him off to find the others. 

Tony had to admit he was impressed. Never in a million years had he expected Steve to get Natasha into a christmas jumper with a penguin on it, let alone that she'd actually like the damn thing. "It's cute Stark." She'd snapped when she'd seen his expression as she pulled it over her head. _Since when do master assassins do 'cute'?_   

"Last stop Bucky." Steve grinned as he dragged Tony off once more. 

Bucky was exactly where Steve had left him. Cuddled up on the couch more than content with his book and mug of coffee. He couldn't help but laugh when he caught sight of Tony being dragged along in an ugly christmas sweater of his own. "Stevie get to you too huh?" Tony had to try not to laugh at the impending news. "Oh, he's got one for everyone." 

Bucky's smile faltered as Steve handed him a package. He warily opened it to find his very own christmas sweater. It was emerald green and covered in different coloured bobbles, apparently meant to replicate a christmas tree. "It even lights up!" Steve enthused as he reached around and pressed some kind of switch. Sure enough the bobbles started flashing in various patterns like the string lights on a christmas tree. _Oh god._

"Thanks... I appreciate the thought." He offered before placing it awkwardly on the arm of the couch and going back to his book. "Aren't you going to put it on?" Tony smirked at Bucky's warning glare. "Come on Buck, everyone else is wearing them.  Besides I wanna get a photo of us all." Bucky gave Steve an unimpressed look. "No thanks, I think I'll pass." Steve pouted and Tony laughed. "Come on Terminator, he even got Natasha in one." Bucky shook his head. "Don't care, I'm not wearing it." 

A mischievous grin took over Steve's expression as he grabbed the sweater from where Bucky had left it. "Bucky." He said calmly, the tone causing Bucky to shift wearily. He eyed Steve suspiciously as he approached him, sweater in hand. And then he pounced. 

Bucky just managed to leap out of the way, his enhanced reactions the only reason he managed to get clear. He then quickly bolted for the door as Steve persisted to chase after him. 

Tony couldn't contain his laughter as he watched the chaos unfold. Steve chasing a desperate Bucky around the floor, trying desperately to force him into the sweater. He finally managed to tackle him to the ground but that didn't stop Bucky from putting up a fight. "Stop squirming." Steve cried. "Yeah, just accept it's fate and suck it up like the rest of us." Tony laughed as he continued to watch them. "No! I'm not wearing the ugly sweater." Steve grinned as Bucky continued to flail around.

Eventually through persistence, willpower and superhuman strength Steve managed to get the sweater over his best friends head. "I hate you." He stated as he blew hair out of his face from where it had gone slightly static from the sweater rubbing over it. 

Steve grinned with triumph and got off of Bucky, allowing him to sit up. It was then that Tony snapped a photo of the pair. He couldn't help but laugh at how unimpressed Bucky looked, the sweater pulled awkwardly down his front, sticking his arm against his body. "I hate you both." He declared as he squirmed around, adjust the sweater so that it wasn't strapping him like a straight jacket. 

Tony just laughed as Steve came to look at the photo, wrapping his arms around Tony as he did so. "It's cute." Tony grinned as Steve laughed. "Bucky looks like he's about to kill me." Steve grinned. "Good, because I am." Bucky grumbled as he sat back down on the couch, going back to his book and pointedly ignoring them both. 

"Okay our turn." Tony said, flipping the camera on his phone so it was facing them. Just as he pressed to take it Steve shifted, kissing his cheek and causing Tony to laugh slightly. It turned out to make a pretty damn adorable photo.

"Ugh, you guys are sickeningly cute." Natasha declared as she walked in, catching sight of the photo of Tony's shoulder. Bucky looked up and stared with wide eyed shock. She was still wearing the sweater. He hadn't believe Tony. "Problem?" She asked as she sat down next to him and switched on the TV. "Nice penguin." He muttered and she rolled her eyes. "Penguins are cute, deal with it." 

"Well at least one of us likes the sweater." Tony mused, setting the picture as his phone background. "You don't like yours?"Steve asked as Tony turned in his arms. "Steve it's got bells on it."   
"Atleast your's doesn't flash." Bucky chipped in but they both ignored him. "But you're wearing it anyway." Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony shrugged. "Well you gave it to me." He offered as an excuse making Steve give him a dorky grin before leaning in and kissing him softly. "I love you Tony."   
"Right back at ya Cap." 


End file.
